


Winter Wonderland

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [18]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy as hell, Hannibal talks with flowery words, M/M, Murder Husbands, Snow, cannibals, fluffy cuddly cannibals, long pig, random dead guy, references to cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr's Hannibal advent<br/>Will shows Hannibal the joys of snow<br/>and childhood games<br/>(this is just a whole hell of a lot of fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

Hannibal crouched in the snow next to the most recent “long pig” he and Will had dispatched from the world, even months after their fall the fact that Will was here beside him in everything they did never failed to make his heart flutter. Hannibal sliced the man from his neck to his pelvis and started reliving him of his organs seeing as he would have no use of them now, they would become nourishment for him and his beloved husband.

Speaking of which…

Out of the corner his eye he watched as Will approached him, only to stop at their evening hunt’s feet, he wanted to see if Will would come join him but he never did. Curiosity winning Hannibal followed Will’s legs up his body with his eyes to spy his husbands head tipped back and pretty pink tongue peeking out as the soft fat snowflakes fell around him.

“What are you doing?” He inquired.

Will huffed a laugh and looked down at Hannibal, hands stuffed into his coat pockets.

“Catching snowflakes on my tongue.”

Hannibal’s head tipped slightly to the side, “Why?”

Brows puckered in confusion Will smiled at him, “Have, have you never caught snowflakes?”

He shook his head, “No, why would I? Being just water they have no particular flavor—”

“Come on Hannibal, you were a kid once. Didn’t you ever run around in the snow with your tongue out?”

Again Hannibal shook his head; Will sighed and held out his hand. “C’mere, catch them with me.”

Hannibal took his hand and stood but didn’t immediately stick his tongue out, “Given that this is something you did as a child, Don’t you think it’s a little…”

“Childish?” Will finished for him, Hannibal nodded.

“C’mon Hannibal, look around you this place is a veritable Winter Wonderland. No one is here except for you, me, and  _dinner;_ no one will see you be childish”

Will stooped down and scooped up a mound of powdery snow, upon standing he threw it high into the air, letting it cascade down on them. He stepped forward quickly coming right up against Hannibal to take his face in his hands to rub his cold nose against his.

“Why not have a little fun, while we  _have fun._ ” He reasoned sending a playful glance at the body next to them.

Hannibal looked around him as Will moved his hands to rest on his shoulders; the Parisian forest they stood in truly was a wonderland. Even more so covered in white and its trees bare, looking back to his husband he smiled fondly as he noticed the snowflakes gathering in his hair. He placed his hands on Will’s hips, leaned in and kissed him gently before he flung his head back, closed his eyes and held out his tongue.

It was a few quite moments where Hannibal felt snowflake after snowflake land cool against his tongue, he tipped his head back down and watched as Will still caught snowflake. As if feeling his eyes upon him, Will’s lashes flickered to reveal the blues that Hannibal coveted.

“You’re starring.”

Hannibal nodded, “You are radiant, and I find myself in awe of you every moment I lay my eyes on you. I can’t help myself, but to stare.”

Will blushed and ducked his head but Hannibal lifted his chin with his fingers before caressing his cheek.

“I have always surrounded myself with the finest and sometimes extravagant things life can deliver. But you, the finest and most remarkable thing I have, revel in simplicities and continue to show me every day the beauty in the simplest things. Things I would have overlooked entirely if not for you, for which I have to thank you.”

Will bit his lip as tears filled his eyes, “Who would have guessed that the world’s most fearsome predator would be such a lovable sap.”

Hannibal laughed full and deep, “For you Will, only ever for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
